Resurrection
by VioletFluff
Summary: Violet get's swooped by a God of Death and is sent to a world she knows, but never thought was real. Sure, being able to assist in the Kira case along side her favorite character is great and all, but Violet can't help but feel guilty of all the people dying by Kira's hand for their crimes, when she committed crimes of her own, but gets to sneak away from it in this new world.


AN: Violet is the OC I created in my first fanfic which was never completed but is being completed in this new version of this book. I took her name as my username when i created a new account a long time ago. So keep in mind, whatever Violet did in HER life isn't what I did in MINE. Im saying this because im going to be touching on sensitive topics in this story. I will of course put a disclaimer before them.

Enjoy! Leave comments and feedback!

—-

Boxes and crumpled up newspapers covered the floor, awaiting to be filled with personal belongings for a big move.

"I really hate packing. Why do I even still have some of this stuff?" Violet groaned to herself as she wrapped a glass vase in a piece of newspaper.

She jumped as she heard her phone ring, the screen displaying the name, Jessi.

"Heelllooooo?" Violet sang.

The girl on the other end cringed. "Geeze, it's a no for me."

"You're so mean!" Violet yelled. "Whatcha need?"

Jessi laughed. "Just wanted to see how packing was going. You know I would be there to help buuuuut, I got better things to do. Like not packing a bunch of stuff all day!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Wow you are such a great best friend." She sighed. "It's going alright though, I'm almost done."

"Don't be sad! Be glad! You're getting your own place! You deserve it, especially after everything you've been through lately." Jessi said.

"I don't necessarily deserve it, Jessi. What I did isn't something to be proud of. It's more like I need it to get away from stress and depression here at home." Violet explained, rubbing her leg which still housed some pain and cramps.

Jessi groaned. "You know what I meant. Look, it sounds harsh, but you need to move on. You've suffered the consequences, learned from it and bettered yourself. That doesn't happen with a lot of people that go through the same thing."

"I suppose so." Violet then smiled. "What would I do without you?"

With a laugh, Violet heard Jessi clap her hands. "You'd be a mess without your superwoman here with you! Anyway, let's get some dinner later! I'll text you where you want to eat later."

"Okay. Later, Jessi." Violet said and hung up the phone. "Back to packing."

Starting with the last level of her bookshelf, she grabbed a familiar black notebook. "I remember this! Why do I still have this?"

Wiping a thin layer of dust from the front cover, silver letters shinned bright again.

 _Death Note_

Violet was obsessed with the anime in high school. Her sister got her this Death Note notebook for Christmas one year as a gag gift to Violet. Not wanting to leave the book empty, Violet decided to write every major event that happened in the show, in the book. Dates, names, descriptions...the whole eight yards.

It's been a few years since Violet had her obsession with the anime, and L of course. Seeing this book brought back a giddy feeling.

"Maybe I should rewatch it." She said with a smile, flipping through the pages. "I don't really remember half of this stuff happening."

Banging at the front door took her from her thoughts. "Stop! I'm coming!"

Thinking it was her sister banging on the front door, wanting to be let in after forgetting her keys again, Violet swung the door open.

"Can you stop forgetting your-"

Violet stopped speaking midway when she felt a sharp pain go through her head and her vision went out.

But it only felt like a second.

A sharp pain, blackness filling her vision, and then it seemed like her head was clear again. The last part being similar to when you fall asleep without knowing you fell asleep, and then waking up as if you moved forward in time, not know if it was day or night.

"What the hell! That really hurt!" Violet yelled, still thinking it was her sister being a jerk again and rough housing like siblings always do.

That was until she sat up and opened her eyes. "What the hell?"

She was sitting on the grass at what appeared to be a park. It was night time so no one was around to help her figure out where the hell she was.

Looking down, she noticed her Death Note laying on her lap.

Confusion hit Violet even more as she grabbed the book and slowly started to stand up.

"I better not have been kidnapped and dumped somewhere. Where the hell am I?"

"I can help you figure that out." A raspy voice called out.

Violet looked up and started screaming at what ever the hell was standing in front of her.

It looked like a demon! At least nine-feet tall with a grey skeletal face and body. The being was looking at her with piercing red eyes which was partially covered with long-crazy red hair.

It showed it's sharp teeth as it's smile widened. "What?" As this thing moved forward, the tattered clothes and chains accompanied on it's body swayed limply. "You've never seen such a thing like me?"

Violet had hot tears streaming down her face as she was trying to scream for help, but she was so frightened that only a jumbled mess of words and air escaped her mouth.

"Well let me introduce myself." It laughed. "I'm Lucile."

Violet covered her eyes with both hands. "I'm going insane. It's not real. Just a dream."

Lucile chuckled. "You are not insane. Although most humans are. Also, you are not in a dream, but you are living one."

Violet continued to cry while keeping her eyes covered.

"Human look at me."

She didn't.

"You leave me no choice then."

Violet squealed as she felt Lucile's sharp fingers grab her sides and hold her close to his thin torso.

"Please don't kill me!" She yelled. "Please! Please!" She didn't feel pain but she felt wind start hitting against her quickly.

Finally opening her eyes, they almost popped out of her head when she saw she was flying through the air so high, she could see the tops of buildings.

Before she can make a noise, Lucile slapped his huge hand across her mouth. "Please no more wailing. The noise is very bothersome."

All Violet could do in this situation is cry and hold on for dear life. She felt as though she were living a nightmare! None of this could actually be happening! She wishes she could just wake up already.

The free ride through the air ended when Lucile got to what looked like an empty warehouse building. He landed lightly on the ground and went through an old door into a big open area inside the building.

"This is where you'll be staying. I have gathered some supplies I found humans use on a regular basis and brought it here for you to survive for now." He explained as he set her back on her feet.

In the very corner of the room was a small mattress covered with a pillow and a blanket, a lamp, and what looked to be a couple bags of chips and a bottle of soda.

"Go and take a seat." He told Violet.

Violet slowly moved her feet forward and sat on the mattress. Having cried all the tears she already could, it was time for her to be bold.

She lifted her head and looked at Lucile right in his red eyes. Gulping down a lump of saliva, she found some of her voice. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. At least not for now." He said. "Let's take this one question at a time. I bet you're wondering what I am."

Violet nodded.

"I am a Death God. I am from a place called MU. It is neither Heaven nor Hell. It's a void of nothing. And yes I am very real. You are taking no part of sleeping and dreaming. Now, you are also wondering where you are right?"

Another nod.

"You are in Japan. Kanto region to be more precise. Are you also wondering why you are here? Am I correct?" Lucile asked.

"Y-yes." Violet squeaked out.

Lucile went into his satchel to pull out Violet Death Note notebook and slowly handed it to her.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What does this have to do with why I'm here."

Lucile chuckled. "Of course you would not piece all the clues together. Humans do not believe dimension traveling is possible, although they secretly wish it were. But let me tell you something...it is very real. As real as I."

Violet won't lie. In her Death Note days, she always wished she could just hop into her favorite anime and live life there. It's every anime lover's dream. But when you understand reality, you understand it's not possible and that these character are not real.

Violet frowned. "No, this is some sick joke. Jessi is playing a joke on me like she always does and she paid you to be this weird demon thing. You can cut it out now because I'm going to punch her and maybe you as well."

"You humans can be so idiotic. This is all real. You can try to harm me, but I will not die. I am a Death God and have been alive for many centuries. I am able to tell you that everything humans don't believe are real...are. I can see the whole universe and all of it's spirits and dimensions." Lucile stepped closer. "And that notebook you have right there, is a real power you now obtain. If you don't believe me," He handed her an ink quill pen, "go ahead and try it out for yourself."

Violet looked at her notebook and slowly opened to a blank page. "Well alright then, if you say so."

She smiled and wrote, _'Jessica Willcanson.'  
_ "Take that Jessi for playing jokes on me." Violet laughed only to have Lucile also chuckle.

"That will not work. You are no longer in your world anymore, but if you were, that would be bad news for your friend right there."

"What do you mean 'not in my world anymore?'" Violet asked.

"You are on Earth with other humans, just not on the Earth you were originally on." Lucile explained vaguely.

Violet groaned. "That makes no sense and this stupid thing isn't going to work because it's not real!"

"Oh?" Lucile smiled. "Then write your own name."

Violet rolled her eyes and daringly wrote her own name between the lines.

 _Violet Moore_

Slapping the pen onto the floor, she threw her hands up. "Oh noooo! Look at me! I'm dying!" She laughed sarcastically. "You're such a joke, I told you-"

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest and started gasping for air. She's never felt a pain like this before and it were as if her heart started slowing down the more she struggled.

The last thing she heard before closing her eyes was Lucile laughing hysterically.


End file.
